


[授权翻译]威士忌/Whiskey

by azarsin



Series: 风月有情人 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Peter是个混蛋, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 可疑的同意, 应召服务, 性骚扰, 撸管, 酒精滥用
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: Stiles是个“非正式性工作者”，而他有位棘手的客人，Peter Hale。这次Peter表现得有点奇怪；事关酒精和会发光的眼睛。





	[授权翻译]威士忌/Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031707) by [ToyBoxOfSuz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz). 



> Thanks to ToyBoxOfSuz for sharing us this awesome fic and allowing me to translate it into Chinese♥  
> 感谢作者ToyBoxOfSuz写出这么棒的小说还给我授权翻译♥

现在正是深夜。已经非常非常晚了。Stiles正在懊恼自己到底为什么要这么做。他应该结束这一切。他应该 ** _停止_** 与Peter见面。尤其是在上次的事情以后。

Peter成为他的客人已经有一段时间，他为他的口活儿掏钱付账。没错，那才是事情应有的样子。但Peter像是一心要成为年度最烦人的客户，总是要求Stiles做那些他不会为其他客人做的事情。比如和他一起出现在公众场合。有天晚上他们去看了场操蛋的歌剧。更准确地说，是Peter把他拽到剧院好满足他一些下流的需求。整个晚上他都表现得十分具有侵略性，无视了Stiles发出的每个警告，然而到了早上Stiles还是给他打了电话。而且他还给他发了信息，希望他们能好好谈谈。如果Peter让节奏慢下来，或许他们可以逐步结束彼此之间的合作关系，再发展些与金钱无关的情谊。而不是像那样。而Peter是怎么做的呢？Stiles原本以为他会热切地抓住这个机会。但是他没有。

Peter再也没有给他打过电话。相反的是，Lydia在电话里告诉Stiles，Peter给她付清了酬金，并额外支付了笔小费，表示等他需要服务的时候他会再回来的。

Stiles觉得自己这辈子从来没有过这么傻的时候。他给了嫖客一个机会，几乎毁掉了他完美的职业守则，甚至可能对他的客户动了感情。而Peter把握住了这个机会向他证明了他可以比Stiles想象的要混蛋得多。男孩对自己发誓，他再也不会去见这个男人了，并且也把这点告诉了Lydia。

他跟Lydia说，如果Peter再给她打电话，就告诉他Stiles不接他的生意。以后不接。再也不接。

然而，Stiles还是在他妈午夜时分，站在了Peter Hale宅邸的门口。他来这儿是因为Peter的秘书或者私人助理或者 ** _奴隶_** 打电话给他，说她的老板想要尽快看见他。Stiles原本是想拒绝的。他想要说“不”。然后对方开出了三倍的酬金——要知道原本的价格就已经很高了。Peter今晚真的很想要他。

所以最终Stiles还是坐上了出租车带着一点自我厌弃来到了Peter家。这不仅仅是钱的问题，不论他多么努力地去忽视它，它仍然使他如鲠在喉。

他踏上通往门廊的白色台阶，按响了门铃。等了几分钟后，他觉得自己进去也没什么大不了的。门一推就开，Stiles惊讶地意识到门根本没有锁。Peter在安全问题上一直都非常小心，如此反常的敞开的前门让Stiles脑子发懵。但话又说回来，这个男人从来都不正常。

“哦，很好，你自己进来吧。”Peter嘶哑的声音吓了他一跳。男人站在他正前方，如果Stiles再耐心一点，差不多几秒后Peter就会为他打开门。但是吓到男孩的并不是Peter的接近，而是他整个人的姿态。从他身上的礼服能看出来，他一定是刚刚从某个聚会或者舞会上回来。他的外套丢在离他们不远的沙发上。“你迟到了。”Peter说道，扯松了他的黑色领带。

“我已经尽可能尽快赶来了，车堵得一塌糊涂。”Stiles立刻反驳，瞪着男人。他已经习惯了Peter时不时抽风。有时候他会很可怕。当男孩发现他处在另一种情绪时，男孩总是会很小心。Stiles不得不谨慎一些，因为他明白，不论Peter有多想伸进他裤子里，他都有伤害他的能力。

他本应该待在家里的，但没有，他还是来了。因为Peter召唤了他。

“那我们就直奔主题。”男人转过身，将领带扔到一边。Stiles终于注意到了他手里的酒杯，这就解释了他的情绪问题。或许吧。Peter不是会酗酒的人。他喜欢美妙的味觉享受，但是据Stiles所知，他从不喝醉，甚至从不会脚步踉跄。也许这就是他情绪奇怪的原因，他现在并不是为了享受而喝酒。

男孩有些紧张地叹了口气，把背包从肩膀上滑下去，放到了地板上。他跟在Peter身后，空气里有种甜腻的香味，闻起来像是某种花朵制成的香水。

“这是什么……”Stiles问道，但是当他看到Peter再次倒满了玻璃杯时，他意识到瓶子里装的并不是香水。那是某种饮品。这也解释了为什么它还有种酒精的气味。整个房间都浸浴在这种甜香里，而Stiles不得不开始好奇它到底是什么。味道如此浓郁。“……酒？”他补上了后半句。

“威士忌。”Peter回答道，接着摔到沙发里分开了双腿，握着半空玻璃杯的那只手放在了扶手上。他不再说话，仅仅向Stiles挑起了一只眉毛。

Stiles紧张地舔舔嘴唇。他想要走过去，但是Peter的目光让他无法挪动脚步。他的表情一片空白，然而Stiles仍有种感觉：他所注视的，是一双属于野兽的眼睛。那是只最凶残的猛兽，能够将他彻底地撕成碎片。好吧，难道那不是一种对Peter Hale精妙绝伦的形容吗？Stiles突然不那么确定自己想要留下来了。

“你还在等什么？”Peter厉声说，而Stiles退后了一步。男人的声音比他正常说话时要高，而他的眼睛……

“你还好吗？”Stiles情不自禁地问，即使他觉得这不是个好主意。当他与Peter对视时他瞪大了眼睛。男人的眼睛比平时要蓝得多，几乎是在发着光。虽然灯光昏暗模糊，但Stiles发誓Peter的眼睛真的在 ** _亮着蓝光_** 。

Peter没有回答他的问题，仅仅用手势示意他过去，显然马上就要耗光耐心了。因此Stiles强迫自己走过去，在男人两腿间落下了膝盖。他咽了咽口水，开始笨拙地解着他的裤子。这是他的常规工作，他做过无数次，但是此时他的双手不停地打着哆嗦。Stiles想要问发生了什么；为什么Peter表现得如此奇怪，但是他无法开口。那奇怪威士忌的甜腻香气、Peter身体和眼神散发出的张力扼住了他，勒得他近乎窒息。Stiles有些庆幸他跪了下来，因为他可以肯定，自己根本已经站不住了。

男孩深深地吸了口气让自己平静下来，好解开Peter的长裤，将手指滑进内裤里。令他意外的是，男人根本没有半点硬起来的意思。Stiles已经习惯了Peter一看见他就异常兴奋的状态，而当他们搞起来Stiles开始做事的时候，Peter总是已经完全硬了或者是半勃。这真是个相当奇怪的夜晚。Stiles想要再次询问Peter是否安好，但是他知道那只会白费口舌。而且他又不在乎，他为什么要在乎？

Stiles咬了咬嘴唇，握住Peter含了几下。但是什么都没发生。Peter的身体根本没有任何反应。Stiles紧张地呼了口气，靠过去用鼻尖蹭了蹭，甚至舔弄着试图使它活跃起来，但是他们的小朋友似乎今晚并不想起来玩耍。这让Stiles很沮丧，因为Peter一定会怪罪到他身上。

“遇到什么问题了么？”在Stiles退开时，Peter问道，声音安静又紧绷。

“你懂的，我在努力了。”他小声说，“但我不能创造奇迹。”

“你可以的。”男人反驳了他，将酒杯再次送到唇边。男孩瞪着他，彻底受够了Peter的烂摊子。

“也许你别再喝酒就行了！”Stiles尖锐地说，他也开始像Peter一样生起气来。这傻瓜把自己喝到硬不起来又不是他的错！他为什么喝酒又为什么看起来像被公车反复碾过又不关他的事！这既不关他的事又不是他的错而他不应该为他担心忧虑。

Peter的手臂动了下而Stiles慌了神。他吸了口气低下头准备好为他口，但是Peter做了别的事。他猛地将玻璃杯砸在了Stiles身旁的地板上，将它摔成了千百块细小的碎片。威士忌的甜香变得更加浓厚，让Stiles不得不花上几秒钟来适应它。那不是什么令人不悦的气味，但是会被Peter伤害的恐惧让他的胃痉挛到有些恶心的地步。这与威士忌的痛苦味道混在一起，对他没起到什么好的作用。

但是男人在砸碎玻璃杯后再也没有别的动作了。Stiles觉得安全后，缓缓地抬头去瞄Peter的表情。他考虑着逃跑：他可以轻易地击中Peter绝对会受伤的地方然后他就能逃走了。这是个很好的计划……

但是那双蓝色的、发光的眼睛正像注视猎物般看着他，令他动弹不得。Peter没有动，而Stiles也没有。他们都在静静地等待。

是Stiles打破了紧张的气氛。他决定他接受这挑战：不论他有多么感觉自己像是被捕猎的目标，他都不打算成为猎物。他要完成这项操蛋的工作。

“操你的，操！”Stiles怒骂着伸手紧紧地抱住了Peter，让Peter的脸埋在自己的颈弯，他知道男人喜欢将嘴唇放在他的脖颈。男人滚烫的呼吸鬼魅般地萦绕在他的皮肤上，他忍不住颤抖。“你是我最糟糕最操蛋的客人，我不应该来这儿，我应该为了这些起诉你！”Stiles继续抵着Peter的耳朵咒骂着，向身下摸索着将男人握在双手中。

Stiles猛然意识到Peter似乎是病了，他的皮肤几乎要烧起来了。他摸起来非常烫，那不可能是健康的温度。男孩只能祈祷他不会成为让人马上风的人之一。他无法再直视他朋友的眼睛了。他的胡思乱想被Peter滑到他大腿间的手打断，而Stiles纵容了他。实际上他在考虑允许Peter触碰自己会不会让他的情况好一点。

“你闻起来好极了。”Peter声音嘶哑地贴着他脖子喃喃轻语。Stiles感觉到他的嘴唇贴在了自己的皮肤上，紧接着他的牙齿划过了那片敏感的区域。男孩猛地抽了口气。

“别他妈咬我。”他咬了回去，握着Peter的手指再次收紧了。他一边撸着他，同时另一只手向下探去，手法巧妙地揉捏着他的睾丸。男人继续用鼻尖蹭着他的脖子，舔弄吮吸唇下的肌肤。他甚至抬起一只手扯开Stiles的衣领去吮吻男孩的锁骨。没有任何令人不悦的举动，但也从来没有客户被允许这么做过。Stiles为了Peter·自私鬼·Hale再次践踏了他的原则。但几秒钟后他就感觉男人在他的伺候下硬了一些。Stiles如释重负地长长呼了口气，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他用鼻子蹭了蹭Peter的脸颊。“啊……”在意识到Peter每秒都更加坚挺时，他轻轻喘息了一声。

Peter几乎是立刻就硬得像石头，淌出的前液让他的手活儿更加湿润，也让他们两个都更舒服。他不时用拇指扫过冠部，挤压着Peter的敏感点。他非常了解Peter的老二，在他的梦里这是他的回礼。

“想要我现在含它吗？”他问道，意识到自己屏住了呼吸。触摸和感受Peter的硬挺也对他产生了影响，Stiles感觉自己没有比这更不专业的时刻了。尽管他本来就不是职业的，但这不是重点。再次含住Peter并不得不努力咽口水的念头，让他的口腔湿润了起来。

“不，这样就很好。”Peter答道，他偏过头用前额抵住Stiles。他的那双蓝眼睛仿佛看穿了男孩，Stiles不得不再次忍住一阵颤栗。Peter很温暖，闻起来像是酒精与性，Stiles觉得自己好像也醉了。因为在男人靠近他亲吻他的嘴角时，他是转头吻住他的那个人。这次是他吻了他，他再也不能假装不在意了。他尝到了Peter唇舌间威士忌的味道，忍不住发出一声微弱的呻吟。那真的是相当浓郁的烈酒，Stiles感觉到它直冲进了他的脑海，而这不是什么好事。他正在失控。

“Peter……”他在亲吻的间隙中喘息着叫道，感觉一只大手扶住了他的脑后。Stiles再也无力抵抗，他决定再多尝尝那特别的味道，于是他舔进了Peter的口腔。他的双手以一个稳定的节奏撸动着Peter，就像是他正在给自己撸管，他也确实想这么做。他只想把自己已经硬起来的老二拿出来，同时取悦他们两个，但那是绝对不允许的。这念头让他吮着Peter的舌头呻吟出声，忍不住弓起了后背，好似已经将他下流的幻想付诸实践。

就在这时，就好像知道Stiles的想法似的，Peter揉捏起他的大腿，距离男孩真正想要那双手触碰的地方分外接近。Stiles无法克制地再次呻吟了一声，激烈地抚按着Peter划摸旋转。他必须立刻结束这一切，否则他不知道自己还能坚持多久。他头晕目眩，他的身体只想要被按在Peter身上，想要整夜在他身下，抱着他，吮吸他，实现每种下流的小把戏，那些在他洗澡时、睡觉前、醒来后幻想的每件小事。

Stiles甚至来不及出声制止，Peter就托住了他的大腿，将他放倒在沙发上，用力将他按在垫子里。男孩发出一声惊呼，他没有松开Peter的老二，但是惊讶地停下了手中的动作。Peter撑在他的上方，就像他一直幻想的那样，粗重的喘息，散发的愉悦，同时还有几许危险，他低头看着Stiles，脸上是很少见的饥渴表情。这让一切更加危险了，于是Stiles舔了舔他充血肿胀的嘴唇，转头想要阻止更多的亲吻。然而Peter比他更快。他用双唇捕获了他的嘴唇，近乎是充满占有欲地深深吻着他，将胯撞进Stiles的双手。男孩毫不羞涩地再次呻吟起来，他收紧了握住Peter勃起的手，Peter开始缓缓操着它们。接着他的节奏快了起来，而Stiles只能躺在那里，紧握着他搏动的老二，任Peter在他的两腿间取悦自己。

“天呐……”Stiles啜泣着，抬头望着在他手中戳刺抽插的Peter。他肉欲情色至极。他的眉毛在他蓝色的、闪光的眼睛上方纠结，他的双唇像Stiles一样红肿。他领口大开，男孩能够看见他汗湿的锁骨和一部分胸肌，而他从未像此刻这样想要凑近舔弄。一阵声响打断了他的恍惚出神。那是一声呻吟，但并不是他发出的。是Peter。这声音立刻穿透了Stiles，在他身体里掀起一阵愉悦的浪潮，而他想再听一次。再来一次。贴着他的耳畔，含在他们的吻间，不论在哪，只要是由他制造的，就美妙无比。

Peter绷紧了身体将脸埋进Stiles的肩窝，男孩知道他快要到了。他再次握紧了他，满足地感受着随之而来的战栗。男人的动作变得急迫而激动，Stiles再次感受到了抵住他脖子的尖牙。他颤抖的双手滑进男孩的衣服里，将它拉起来，拂过他的皮肤，擦过他的乳头。这次是Stiles发出了惊喘呻吟，而早已准备好的Peter用一个吻使它消失在了嘴里。

男人低吼着射了出来，挺进Stiles的手中，整个沙发都在一起摇晃。他将男孩的长裤和小腹弄得一团糟，而Stiles无法自已地感到满足。Peter释放的过程又长又暴力，考虑到之前是多么困难才让他有了反应，Stiles真的很高兴他成功了。

他们两个都有些气喘吁吁，Stiles终于抽开了他的手，在Peter完美的白色沙发上蹭了蹭。他完全活该，他想。他张开嘴想要让Peter移开，因为他自己也有问题需要处理。他的勃起在这种情况下不是什么难以理解的事，而Stiles真的非常想要纾解一下。但是在他能够说出什么之前，Peter的舌头就先打算先让他窒息。

“唔唔唔！”Stiles含糊地叫着推搡Peter的肩膀，他真的凝聚了他所有仅剩的自制力来抵抗了。以现在的情形，很容易就能捕获他，他心里清楚。而显然Peter也意识到了这一点。“不，够了……！别再亲了！”Stiles大声说，别开脸让Peter明白他的意思。

“不够。”Peter的声音在他的胸膛里震动着，Stiles感觉他的肺似乎变小了。“我能感觉到它Stiles，你的身体想要我。”

Stiles闭上了眼睛，轻声诅咒着。他扭动着想要从Peter身下移开，但是男人握住了他的腰，这让Stiles几乎跳起来。男孩知道接下来的走向。这几乎每次都会发生。Peter总是会变得贪心，占有欲十足，并且一意孤行。至少之前Stiles可以假装没有为他欲火焚身，然而这次有根老二戳在Peter的小腹，这就属于他没有预料到的情形了。

“让我操你。”

“不。”Stiles立刻回答，几乎屏息。“不！”他重复了一遍。因为Peter可能没有听到他，因为他的手指正隔着裤子揉捏他的胯部，令Stiles更加兴奋了。

“你为什么一直拒绝我，Stiles？”Peter问道，而Stiles终于看向了他。男人看起来总算恢复到他正常的样子，没有发光的眼睛，眼神也更加清明。这令人稍稍安心。

“因为你就是个混蛋。”Stiles答道，接着在Peter解开他的皮带时忍不住抽了口气。“不，不！把你的手拿开！停下！”他嘶喊着，抓着男人的手腕阻止他，但那只是白费力气。Peter的力气比他强了太多，几乎不像是人类的力度。“不要——别——！”Stiles的喊叫变成了呜咽，他的硬挺已经握在了Peter的手里。他的手指炽热而坚定，Stiles畏缩地克制着在他手里挺胯的欲望。

“放开我。”这句已经不再是要求，他的大脑已自动掌舵。因为他真的很想要Peter完成他的工作，让他释放出来。但是他不能允许自己那么做。有些廉耻吧，Stiles。

然而，就像以前一样，Peter没有听从他。他一向为所欲为。

当男人用和之前相同的频率撸动他的时候，Stiles丧失了所有自制力。男孩扬起手抵在男人身上想要推开他，但是最终只能抓住男人的上衣。他几乎是攀在Peter身上，任男人用粗糙的双手抚弄着他，而Stiles完全不能克制自己的呻吟。他仰头用腰胯迎合着Peter的节奏，在他感觉到颈边舔弄的舌头的时候，几乎要疯了。这实在太超过他们的业务关系了……

Peter啃咬舔弄着他的脖子，他的手以一种精妙到有罪的方式抚弄着他，Stiles觉得自己快要到了。男孩在他手里突然地释放出来，惊讶又快乐地喊出了声。然而这声吟叫被Peter的亲吻吞进了嘴里。他亲吻着他，帮助他度过高潮。Stiles觉得自己要么是要疯了，要么会窒息而死。不论怎样他都不在乎，因为这实在 ** _太爽了_** ，他眼前正冒着星星。

Stiles觉得浑身无力，他的骨头已经酥了，在他试着平复呼吸时肺里也像着了火。他不记得上一次他有过这种强烈的高潮是什么时候的事了。但没过多久罪恶感就淹没了他，毁掉了他的极乐。

“你为什么不给我回电话……”他叹息般轻声问，抬头看向Peter的脸。他不是故意想在这种情形下问出来，然而这是他此时唯一能想到的问题。

Peter低着头凝视了他很久很久，脸上是一种厌倦的表情。他已经精疲力竭，眼袋明显，皱纹也比Stiles记忆中要深。

“你的报酬在咖啡桌上。”最终他回答，抽身离开。像Stiles那样在沙发上擦了擦手。“走吧。”

“Peter！”Stiles抽了口气，扯着男人的上衣拉住了他。他知道如果是在别的不同的情况下，这绝对是个糟糕的举动，但是现在他已经顾不上许多。“我原本不想来的，我不——我不想继续了，不是像这样的关系！最起码告诉我，你为什么没给我回电话呢？”

Peter皱眉看着他，不再回避他的视线。

“我想睡你，Stiles。”他声音沉沉，几乎是在低吼。“但是我不想要别的。”

“什么……”男孩轻声低喃，单词离开唇边后他才明白过来Peter在说什么。Stiles皱起眉，难以置信地摇着头。他有点庆幸他的困境现在变得简单了一些。但不知为什么，他心里仍然疼得要死，而且他又觉得自己像个傻瓜。“好吧……”他回答，但是声音很虚弱，显然需要一点时间让自己重新振作。

“那好吧。”他将伤痛深埋起来，将一切都留给怒火。“真倒霉，哥们。”他哑声说道，再次推了把Peter，想要从他身下移开。“我们玩完了，结束了。再也别给我打电话了，也别去烦Lydia。我不会再给你口。我真是受够了你！”终于能动后，Stiles大声咒骂着把自己塞回裤子里。

Peter只是叹息着，伸手拿过桌上的威士忌的瓶子，再次靠回沙发里。Stiles瞥到酒瓶标签上写着“附子草”的字样。什么鬼。他甩甩脑袋，起身离开沙发扣好腰带。他拿起桌上写着他名字的信封，手指颤抖着将它塞进口袋。

Stiles只想离开这里，也清楚他应该离开，他终于告诉了Peter他想要什么，他也终于结束了他们拥有的过去。这比他想象的要轻松，反正Peter对他们关系的看法与他完全不同，这就让一切结束得更容易。但也仅仅是结束得容易。Stiles可以预见，这个月余下的时间里他将是最反社会的室友。他应该提醒一下Scott。

可是即使他已经和他再无关系，即使他知道，一旦他走出这扇门，他们再也不会见面，他还是犹豫了。也许这就是原因。

“你为什么要喝酒？”Stiles轻轻地问，没有离开原地。

“如果你再逗留就是非法入侵，我可以给你一枪。”Peter回答，心不在焉地看向他脚边摔碎的玻璃杯。

“你醉得根本瞄不准。”男孩翻了个白眼。

“我总可以尽力试试。”Peter叹息一声，揉了揉额角，接着看向Stiles。“你为什么还在这儿？”他问道，把脸转到了另一边。

Stiles舔舔嘴唇，鼻子里长出了口气，踩着重重的步子去取自己的挎包。

“混蛋。”他哑声说着，提起背包甩到肩上。他没有回头直接冲向了门口。如果Peter想要他离开，那他会尽快消失。然而他没有料到，在他打开门后那里有一堵墙。噢等等，那不是墙，是个身材强壮得像是座墙的男人。“卧槽？兄弟？！”Stiles踉跄地向后倒去时他向他大喊。

男人没有回答他，仅仅是露出了一个惊讶又恼怒的表情。最糟糕的是Stiles立刻认出了他。他是Derek Hale，Peter的侄子。他身上是Peter相似的黑外套和领带，脸上防备的表情和如出一辙。Stiles皱起眉头，张嘴想要发问，却被别人抢了先。

“你是谁？”Cora Hale问道，她身着一件优雅的黑色长裙。整个家族都到齐了，除了Laura。Stiles认识Hale家的成员，他们都很有名。而且，他和Lydia也在与Peter进行合作前做过一点调查。都是标准流程。

“谁也不是。”Stiles咽了咽口水，轻声回答。接着他看见了台阶下方停着的两辆出租车，便立刻跑了过去，以防接受更多盘问。没错，他是在生Peter的气，没错，男人的确是个混蛋，但是Stiles仍然想谨慎对待他们之间已经正式结束的合作关系。他跳进车里，甩上门，告诉了司机要去的地址。

他们缓缓地驶入车道，Stiles最后看了一眼走进宅邸的两个身影。好奇把他折磨得要死，他也明白这不会给他带来什么好结果。

“呃……”他再次看向司机，开口问道，“我不是间谍之类的，但是他们……你是在哪里接到他们的？”

司机看了他一会儿，然后耸了耸肩。

“是个葬礼。要我说的话，还是个挺大的事儿。虽然是这个见鬼的时间，但是报社的人也到了。”

“葬礼？”Stiles皱眉思索着，“这么晚？”

“嗯哼。Hales家的人。Lana，或者叫Laurie——”

“Laura……”

“嗯哼。”

这个消息让Stiles胸口一阵闷痛。如果这是真的……Laura Hale死了。在车子开出大门时他回头看向那间屋子。Hale家发生了什么，Stiles清楚那不关他的事。他和Hale家再也没有关系了。但是或许Peter还是对他产生了什么影响，因为即使那不关他的事，他还是决定更深入地调查。

**Author's Note:**

> 马上风：性交致猝死
> 
>  
> 
> unbelievable  
> 双向暗恋太纯情了吧  
> 好像翻译了个假肉文  
> 危险的P叔好美味
> 
> 本系列下篇大结局


End file.
